Fallen Worlds, New Beginnings
by WingedIsis16
Summary: In the future, Atlantis and Earth no longer exist. Because of an accident, a girl gets sent back nearly 400 years to the year 2006, only 2 years before Atlantis's demise is to take place, and why won't she speak. Slight SG1 xover -Discontinued-
1. Prologue

Fallen Worlds and New Beginnings

By. Wingedisis16

Prologue

The end of the world. In the year 2008 the world ended. The year is now 2486; the world I live in is one of ruin. I have a story to share, a story to tell. A story of death and of life. A story of hope and of despair. This is the tale of the events that would cripple or save humanity.

"Let's go!" I yelled to the others as I walked down the forest path. Our ship was just ahead. We boarded and closed the back bulkhead door as Derrick took pilot seat. In seconds we were in the air, then space born.

It was like any other day; we were looking for information that would tell us that someone had once lived on this planet. By the looks of it no one had lived here in over 400 years. About 15 minutes later, we landed in the ruins.

The ruins floated on the vast ocean that covered the planet we were on. Besides a piece of land the size of North America, the planet was completely covered in water. The ruins themselves were old. It was also the remains of the last powerful city in the universe, Atlantis.

"I'm goanna stay a little while longer. Go on ahead with out me." I said exiting the ship. I stood back as the others went through the ring in the ship.

"Ok, I'll see you back at base." That's the last thing I would say to him for a while.

The ring as we had found out could transport matter across great distances, from one planet to another. That's how we found this place, we were exploring.

I got out my climbing rope, if the stairs gave way, I would need it. I climbed the stairs and made a right. I walked pass the many consuls that were covered in dust. I entered a small room. This was not the first time I had been in here. This room was the most stable out of the entire city. I sat down in the only chair and turned on the tablet computer that was on the desk. Every time we came here I would say behind and read from the personal log of a Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

Dr. Weir lived in the time of the end. She was the expedition leader of the Atlantis expedition from Earth. She and the others of this city died protecting it during its siege in 2008 A.D.

Around the room were many pictures, mostly pictures of Earth or of her expedition, but one picture stood out. It was of her and a man, whose name I did not know. It was taken on the balcony just outside this room, it was a wedding.

I sat there reading from her log for some hours. When I decided it was time to get back, I decided to take the computer and picture with me this time, the computer needed to be charged.

I walked out of the room and dialed the ring. As I stood in the great room where the ring was kept I paused for a moment, took out the camera from my backpack, and took a 360° picture, then I stepped through the ring.

As I exited the ring I saw multiple weapons pointed at me. I stopped walking forward, and looked around. I was in Atlantis, but it was different then my own. It was not in ruins.

In front of me a man said something, I didn't understand. I decided to play it safe and put my hands on my head. Behind me someone fired a stunner. I fell to the floor, but remained conscience. The man in front of me yelled at the person who had shot me. I picked myself up off the floor and slowly stood up. I was shaking, but kept my balance. I finally got a good look at the man, he was the one from the photo I had in my bag. My legs finally gave way and I blacked out before I even hit the floor.

End Chapter

I hoped you liked it. I've never written anything, that I've ended up typing before, then posting, so this is just a trial run. Review PLEASE even if its to say I have bad grammer and spelling.


	2. Chapter 1

Fallen Worlds and New Beginnings

By. _Wingedisis16_

Chapter 1

When I awoke I was in a room. Above me was a window, on the other side of the glass was six adults, I couldn't see there faces. I got out of the bed I was in and tried to stand up. My legs gave way and I fell to the floor. I tried to stand up; both times I tried to stand only ended in failure. The door to the room opened and in walked the adults from above. In the very front of the group was Dr. Elizabeth Weir, she looked the same as she did in the wedding photo, but looked ever so slightly younger. "Let me give you a hand" She said. She was speaking in an old language, one I was actually fluent in. She offered her hand and I gladly took it. I stood up, and with Elizabeth's help sat back down on the bed.

I could understand there language as well as speak it, but remained silent none the less. I nodded thanks then sat still as the man in the lab coat walked over. "My name is Dr. Beckett; I just need to check ya over lass. What's your name?" he asked. I looked into his eyes. May people say I can see a person very soul just by looking there eyes. His eyes told me that he was kind, and that he meant what he said.

I took off my dog tags and handed them to him.

"Your name is Captain Mai 'Artemis' Carlson"

I nodded. The tags were fake, incase something like this happened. My name was real, but my rank was lower. The truth was that I held the rank of Admiral, but adults would only ask questions about how I had gotten it, so Captain is was.

I looked around the room. Atlantis was beautiful. The colors of the room were vivid to me, than again, all I had ever seen in life were flat colors. "She's in perfect health, besides a few scrapes." He then looked at me. "I'm going to take a blood sample." I saw the needle in his hand. I had grown used to needles, and I knew that if I feared it then it would only take longer, so I had to learn not to fear them.

I looked away as he did his work. My mind was racing I knew all to well that this was not home, something had gone wrong, and I needed to figure out what. Then I needed to figure how to get home or if I even could.

"All done,"

I turned around and face the adults. "Lt. Cadman will show you to your guest quarters." Dr. Weir said. I nodded. "This is Col. Sheppard, Teyla, Ronan, and Dr. McKay. If you need anything just ask." I nodded again. The group left, only the Lt. remained.

"I brought you some clothes; I thought you might want to change in to something more comfortable, Ma'am." I smiled at her. I changed in to the outfit.

I now had on a sliver short sleeve shirt and black cargo pants. I put on a pair of black combat boots and stood up. Now you could clearly see a ruby dew drop handing around my neck, as well as the chain my tags were on.

I followed the Lt. out of the room and down a hall. Minutes later we reached a door. "These will be your quarters until we can get you home, Ma'am." I bowed to her then entered the room. The door closed behind me, as well as locked. I walked across the room and stepped out on to a balcony. A chair had been placed out here, so I sat down and watched the sunset on the ocean. I soon fell asleep.

"Captain Carlson." I woke with a start. Someone was calling me.

Without getting up I asked Atlantis to open the door.

"Well that confirms that you have the gene." It was Col. Sheppard.

I looked at him. I knew what he was talking about. I had the ATA gene. Dr. Weir had mentioned it often in her logs, mostly her early ones. I had to play dumb. He saw exactly what I wanted him to see, a girl who had no idea what he was talking about. I stood up and walked over to him. "Dr. Weir wants me to take you to the briefing room, oh… here's your bag." Now I was very glad I had changed the password on Elizabeth's computer. Now I was the only one who could gain access to it. He handed me my bag, then left the room motioning for me to follow him. I took the bag with me. I ran out of the room and followed him down the hall.

I sat down in a chair in what they called the briefing room. The doors shut as the adults walked in and sat down. Elizabeth was across the table from me, Lt. Cadman was on my left and Teyla on my right.

"Now that everyone's here, we can start." She turned to look at me. "We need the gate address to send you home."

"Also to know how you bypassed our shield on the gate." McKay said butting in, earning many glares for around the room.

I remained silent.

"Captain?" The Colonel said almost ordering me to answer the doctor's questions.

I still remained silent, but looked down at the table this time.

"Mai can you speak?" Teyla asked.

All eyes in the room were on me, and I hated it. I grabbed a sheet of paper that was on the table and took a pen that was near by. I wrote something down then handed it to Cadman.

"I don't like to talk." She read from the paper.

"Can you draw the symbols for your home address?" the Lt. asked.

I nodded and took the piece of paper back from her, drew the address then handed it back to her.

It was the address was where our base was.

"Are you sure?" she asked to confirm it before telling the rest. I nodded.

"I've never seen this address; we might have to check the database."

They all started to talk to one another. No one asked me anything. I sat there quietly, not saying a word. It would be sometime until I talked to another human, a very long time. For the rest of the meeting I sat there as the adults talked. I finally fell asleep in my chair.

When I woke up I was in my room in Atlantis. It was still night out so I went back to sleep.

By the time I woke up it was well past noon. Col. Sheppard and his team had checked out the planet that I had written down. The planet was unoccupied. I sat on the stairs as they came back, since the ring on the planet was on the ground they went by foot, as they came back through the ring they spotted me. Elizabeth came down the stairs and greeted them.

"No one was there, it was dissertated. By the look of it, no ones lived there in a long time, if ever." Col. Sheppard said. He walked up to me. "I'm sorry" then he and the rest of his team walked away.

It looked like from then on that this was home.

It had been almost a year since I had arrived in the past. Col. Sheppard and the others had tried many times to get me to talk, each time ended in failure. They final gave up three months in.

Col. Sheppard, or John, taught me to fly what they had named a 'Puddle Jumper.' I got the hang of it in no time and was soon flying all around the city.

I typed or wrote in order to communicate. My typing speed was 300 words pre-minute, so if I was flying and had to communicate with the control tower I was able to type even faster then I could speak.

I had learned a trick, since I had the ATA gene I could use ancient technology, but I could also think what I would say and the jumper would relay that to the tower, it came in handy when I had to fly with both hands.

The same way with the city, if I to tell someone over the radio something I would use the city to relay the message.

Every night I would read from Elizabeth's logs, and every night I hoped to find a way to get home. I hadn't found one yet.

I found out that the 'ring' was called a Stargate, and that the people who built it also built the city.

After a couple months, everyone started to call me by my callsign Artemis. I had become a member of the family.

I had never opened my mouth to an adult since I had arrived on Atlantis, that was until it was the beginning of the end.

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I hoped you like chapter 1, its long for a chapter, for me that is.

Review.

From,

Wings


	3. Chapter 2

Fallen Worlds and New Beginnings

By. _Wingedisis16_

Chapter 2

"" speech

'' thoughts

( )speech via Atlantis, ancient teck or jumpers

I flew through the city. It was sunset. The Atlantis team had come accustomed to me wandering off. Every night I would take a jumper and fly through the city. And every night I would stare off into space and see if I could find my home among the stars.

I did a couple loops of the city before landing back in the bay. "Welcome back. How's the city looking?" I looked in the direction of the voice and saw the Colonel standing there.

(Great as ever.) I said.

"Come on we have a surprise for you." He motioned for me to follow.

We walked down the halls. We finally stopped at one of the transporters.

"Put this on and take my hand." He handed me a blind fold. Slowly I put it on, and then I took on his hand.

A couple minutes and several steps later he told me to take it off. I opened my eyes to see the entire city standing there. "Happy Birthday"

I covered my mouth.

(Oh my god) My mouth was covered and my eyes started to water. Tears rolled down my face.

I turned to Elizabeth who was now standing behind me, (How) I asked hugging her.

"There was a rumor going on at girl's poker night that your birthday was coming up. Then we all banded together, found out the details, had some stuff shipped from Earth, then put it together and here we are." She said hugging me back.

I walked over and had some of the cake. The party went on for some time. I got presents from many of the team. I got a science book from McKay. A Kelly Clarkson CD from Lt. Cadman. Teyla gave me a pot made by the Athosians, while Ronan gave me a dagger. An Mp3 player from Sheppard, pictures of Earth from Carson, and a government book from Weir.

For the rest of the night I stood on the balcony outside my room drinking root beer and just staring at the stars. I was 17 and my world had changed. At that point, looking out at the stars, I knew I would never be able to get home.

This as far as I got. Yeah its somewhat short. I plan on having the ENTIRE thing up by the end of Summer vacation. The entire thing is less the 20 chapters, so… REVIEW Oh and gabumon and Esmilla, thanks for the review. Plus and extra thanks to MJ, You so tottaly rock! Oh by the way I used spell check, but, names are not in spell chack, so... you can get it for there. Oh and the site doesn't like my formattint for The _( )speech via Atlantis, ancient teck or jumpers, so_... I'm useing ( ) insted of the grater than, and less than signs. They worked perfectly.

See ya later,

Wings


	4. Chapter 3, 4, and 5

Ok I decided to put 3 chapters together because it made my life a lot easier. It's been a few months sice spring break when I last posted, I've written a lot and now am editing the chapters.

Thanks to the people who reviewed, but I got over 500 hits and only 9 reviews, so REVIEW.

School's going to start up in less than a month, so I might not post for a while again.

Chapter 4 has a reference for the SG-1 episode The Pegasus Project, so that should help with any time line guesses.

Also in Chapter 4 is my dedication to Bunny Becca, So Becca Chapter 4 is all yours

Ok this is for Esmilla – I like that you have questions so keep asking. Oh and the Wedding Photo will re-apear in chapter 4 so look for it.

Gabumon – Thanks as always, and yes Admiral at 17, but it's mostly for show, saying she's in charge.

Kodiak's Sweet Breath- thanks, and here you are Chapters 3-5

And last KatFay – I had to bug you at home read it, next time no reviewing over the phone only MJ can do that!!!

Fallen Worlds and New Beginnings

By Wingedisis16

Chapter 3

I walked back into my room and made my way over to my dresser. I grabbed my PJ's and got dressed. I was about to sit on my bed when something on the wall caught my eye. Five letters on the wall were glowing in the moonlight.

I walked over and traced the letters with my finger. As I traced the last one there was a bright flash of light and I was in another room. It was dark. I took a few steps and the lights in the room came on.

I was in an Ancient Lab, and in the center, was a control chair. I walked up to it and sat down. The chair leaned back and a screen appeared above me.

"Username and Password." Someone said. I looked in front of me to see a hologram standing there. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. Her hair was in a high twist, but the strangest thing was that she was dressed like someone from 21st centaury Earth.

Something poked me.

"Ow. That hurt." I said before I realized I had spoken aloud.

"DNA signature match. Admiral Jināa Lantina."

"Who?" I asked her. I had no idea who she was talking about.

"You are Admiral Jināa Lantina of the Lantian _Battleship Valkyire_, are you not?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about. My name is Mai Carlson, Who are you."

"I am Atlantis," She paused for a moment before returning to her original question. "But your DNA says you're the admiral. DNA is special. Only one person has the code. Unless you're DNA was repeated from a different time. What year is it," She asked walking up to me.

"2007"

"In Ten thousand year the Admirals DNA could have been reused." She looked me in the eye. "You are not from this time."

"No I'm not. Can you keep a secret?"

So I told her my story. She said she that this lab was a secret of Admiral Jināa Lantina, her creator. No one else knew of her existence. She was designed to keep large amounts of knowledge, and then to process it. She was also nice to talk to.

She said she would help me find away home. And if that goal couldn't be accomplished, then she would help me to bring my technology to this time.

Chapter 4

I walked into the gateroom, in full gear. It was time for another mission with Col. Sheppard and his team. I made my way up the steps and into Stargate operations. It was pretty much empty.

"Ready to leave?"

I turned around to see the col. standing there.

(Yeah. We goin' by jumper?)

"Planets gate's in space, so yeah. Get to the jumper bay, your flying."

(Yeah) I jumped up and headed toward the bay, skipping dealightly.

(Ready ta go) I asked being very chipper.

Sheppard took a seat next to me. Teyla was right behind, McKay behind Sheppard, and Ronon in the way back.

"Jumper 1, you're permitted to take off at any time."

(Thank you Atlantis base, see ya in a few hours.)

In seconds we where in space. I put the jumper in stealth mode and headed for the planet.

(Where you want me to set this down at Col?) I asked

"Over there in that clearing to your left."

I nodded and set down.

I followed the team out of the jumper and into the clearing.

The sun was just coming up. The early mornings light was reaching across the dirt path. We walked down the path, I took point. The others were talking to one another, as we walked I heard a rustle in the woods.

A rabbit stood in front of me.

Cute

(It's a bunny)

"A bunny, very funny," McKay said almost sarcastically.

It started to hop away. It stopped a short distance away, and looking back, to see if we followed.

(It wants us to follow)

"Great, were gonna follow a bunny."

After about half an hour later, the rabbit stopped in front of a pedistool, on top of it was a ZPM.

(Holy shit)

I walked up to it. I placed my hand on the ZPM, the moment I did I was in Atlantis's gate room. The gate shut down. I stood in the middle of the room, the ZPM in hand.

I looked at Dr. Weir as she walked toward me. The rest of the team was right behind her.

(What the hell happened?) I asked totally confusied.

"You've been gone nearly 2 mouths."

(What)

"As far as you know what just happened."

(Who are you?)

"This is Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell, Lt. Col. Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Vala Mal Doran."

(I've heard of you.)

"Arteims, what happened?" Teyla said looking at me.

(I touched the ZPM, the next second, I'm here.) I paused, (With a massive headache.)

I gave the ZPM to Col. Carter. As soon as the ZPM left my hands, I swayed and fell to the floor.

_You will do…_ a voice echoed around me. I closed my eyes and fell into darkness.

No one saw me open my eyes, I saw a crowd of people off to the side talking, it took me a minunte to hear them, but when I did, I was glad I wasn't noticed.

"I found this in her room. It's Elizabeth's computer." McKay looked like he was in full blown panic mode. They had the computer

"Why would she have my computer, I have it right here."

"She also has a picture that I thought you and Col. Sheppard might want to see." And they also had the photo, it was going to bad if they figured the situation out.

"It's Elizabeth and I, no, that can't be right." He just held the picture and starred at it.

"It's a wedding, on the balcony outside the control room." Weir said as she looked at the photo in the colonel's hand.

"Now how and why would she have that?"

I took that moment to wake up. I had absolutely had at this point, and sat up and looked at the crowd before me. (It's mine, so give it back.) I said standing up. My face was stern. I looked at McKay warning him not to ask any more questions.

"Excuse me, it has Elizabeth's name on it."

I walked right in front of McKay.

"That is MINE. END. OF. DISCUSSION," I said my voice reflecting my anger.

I sat back down on the bed and waited for Carson to clear me.

Everyone in the room stared at me. No one had heard me speak, and I had at last broken my inner oath of silence.

Chapter 5

I entered my quarters and sat down on my bead. 'Might as well.' I stood up and entered the familiar code into the wall, in seconds I stood in the lab.

"You're back." Atlantis said appearing on a side console. She sat there as I would, staring at me.

"Yes I am. What's the progress on the weapon," I asked sitting down in the control chair.

"It's at fifty percent compellation. It will take some time for it to be completed, after all if we are to transfer energy from the ZPM to this room without being discovered, it must be in small portions and in a short period of time."

"Alright, I just found another ZPM while I was off world; we should be able to speed up the process, any idea how much longer."

"About another 2 months."

"That's bad, but I can deal with that. Lanits, I want you to keep an eye on me when I'm with the others. If you sense I'm in danger, as in I'm not sparing and the crew wants to hurt me, or wants to discover this lab, I want you to beam me directly here. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Sometime later I left the lab and fell asleep for once in my own bed. When I woke up, Dr. Weir and the others wanted to see me.

"Captain Carlson to the Conference room."

'Great.' I got dressed and headed to the control tower. When I got there a marine escorted me into the conference room.

I nodded to Elizabeth when I entered the room.

"Now that everyone's here we can start."

I sat down in a near by chair, and began to listen to Elizabeth talk.

"Mai," I turned back to Elizabeth. "You're going to head back to Earth with Lt. Cadman for some R & R, as well as a meeting with President Hayes." I stared at her and couldn't believe my ears. I was going to Earth.

"Ok," I stood up and went back to my room to pack.

An hour later I entered the gateroom, a backpack like the one I had come through the gate originally with, over my shoulder. I saw the gate come to life. My world was once again going to change, and I would not be able to tell if it was good or bad until I stepped through the gate and onto Earth; the first time one of my people had done in over 400 years. (Here goes nothing.) I stepped through.


	5. Chapter 6, Reunite and Destruction

**Has Spoilers for First Strike and Adrift**

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Fallen Worlds, New Beginnings

Chapter 6

Needless to say the stay on Earth was not as eventful or cool as I thought it would be. It was just dull. The President never showed due to a meeting; but that was fine by me.

When we got back to Atlantis a month later things had changed Carson had died, and a new doctor, Dr. Keller, replaced him. She was nice, but no one could ever take his place.

It was a normal day on base when the gate came to life. I had been sitting on the balcony, just watching the sea, when it happened. I walked back into the control tower and saw as five figures came through; the shield had still been raised. I ran down the steps and ran over to the brown haired boy that had just stood up; I wanted to cry, Derrick was right in front of me. Without waiting for one of the room to say something about what just happened I hugged him.

"Please tell me it's really you," I whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, it's me, look like I found you," he moved my hair out of me face and just looked at me.

I broke away from him and looked at the others who had come through; Lily, Sara, Chris, and Michael where all here, the Team was back together.

"Everyone stand down, their Allies," I said to the still silent room. I saw lots of confused faces around the room, even my own team. "Dr. Weir, Col Sheppard, we'd better talk about this more in the conference room."

"Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Lt. Col. John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagen, and Ronon Dex, Meet my Team."

"Your Team?"

"Mostly. This is going to be a bit confusing; first off, I am Admiral Mai Carlson, not a Captain. The rank is more like a nickname than an actual rank. This is my second, or my right hand I guess, Commander Derrick Estrada."

"Commanders Lily Berilione and Chris Anders are our medical officers, anyone gets hurt, we see them."

"And Last but not least, our science heads, Commanders Sara Lurch, and Michael Kenmore."

"Michael!" The Room went tense as Michaels name was said. Ronon grabbed his gun and aimed at the browned haired boy. The rest of my team and I stepped in front of Ronon's line of fire and just stood there.

"Want to kill him, you'll have to take the five of us out first," Sara said locking eyes with Ronon.

Ronon sat back down, and my team took their seats, when Michael spoke up. "It's been a very long time since I saw you last, or even this city still standing."

"You're a kid!" I wanted to slap McKay for that statement, but I let Michael continue.

"Yes I am, and I'm also human. About 3 years ago, Sara and Lily modified Dr. Beckett's Retrovirus making the change permanent. The side effect of amnesia was no longer a problem, however, another side effect took its place; it caused the human DNA to regress back to that of an adolescent. No idea why, but I'm not complaining."

"You forced him to take the drug," the Colonel made it sound more like a question then a statement.

"No, he came to us, time changes people, especially if you have 400 years to think about it." Lily said

"400 years"

"Let me explain that, and no interruptions." I paused and turned to Derrick "what day was it before you got here."

"Three days after you disappeared."

"Ok, the day I arrived here in Atlantis was both August 23, year 2006, and year 2486." "It was because of a solar flare most likely that I got sent back in time. Before I came back I took a 360 photo of the gate room, this is what it looked like." I hooked up my laptop a near by screen and showed the image.

"That's Atlantis in my time. According to Dr. Weir's logs," I held up the computer, "the city went under siege in 2008, and every member was dead by the end of the fourth day."

Michael took over from there. "It was a man named Hades who caused the collapse of Atlantis and Earth. It was because of the threat he posed that humans and Wraith worked together. In 2486, only a handful of Wraith are alive, and only a few thousand of humans are alive in both this and your home galaxy."

"So three years ago…"

"Would be 477 years from now, Yes Dr. Weir, I have seen world fall, and only the children of Earth were able to survive. Mai and the people she works with are descendents of the few who escaped on an Earth ship named Eos. I sought them out to try to see if they could make the switch to human permanent."

"I've been here a little over a year ago, and I've decided to change past; I want to make sure Atlantis never suffers the fate it got in my time." I said looking at nothing in particular.

"You have a plan don't you Artemis," Derrick said, smirking. He knew me all too well.

"Yep… Everyone, meet Lantis"

"**BOO**" McKay jumped a few feet in the air as Lantis appeared behind him. "Couldn't resist." Lantis walked behind the Atlantis team and sat down on the table directly in front of Derrick. "You know he's a lot cuter then you said he'd be."

"LANTIS"

"Ok I'll be quiet," Lantis moved away from Derrick and stood next to me.

"Lantis is the AI for, well, Atlantis. Over the last few months we've been working on a weapon from MY time."

There was silence as I let my team think about what it might be. "You're making a Phoenix," Sara piped up after a few minutes.

"A Phoenix, as in a bird of fire," Elizabeth asked.

"No. A Phoenix is what we call our Direct Interface Fighter. Phoenix is a humanoid robot that responds directly to the pilots movements. When I'm in a cockpit of a Phoenix, if I move my arm, so does it. Because of Lantis's materialization program, I can create it virtually, and then bring it into reality." I paused making sure everyone understood me. "We had to wait for the extra ZPM, before we could finalize it. We planned on materializing it later today."

"Why today,"

I turned to Teyla, "Because at the end of the month, Hades will appear. He will come seeking help, when it is not needed, and in the process, will learn enough about this city to cause its downfall." I sat down in the chair to Derricks left.

"If you know he will come to Atlantis, why not wait until he comes, and kill him then," Ronon had been quite through most of the meeting, and what he said made scene.

"Well, we could do that, but I'd need my team to back me. The entire city must work as one if we are to beat Hades"

"Agreed," Dr. Weir stood up, but I still had one thing left to say.

"My team, including Michael, are to be treated with respect, the same kind I was given when I arrived. You even try to hurt one of them, and I get wind of it, I will make sure you know the meaning of what a living hell really is." I stood up and left the room, motioning for my team to follow to get checked out by Keller.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

It was seven hours later when I finally walked into my room. During those seven hours Col Sheppard had left with the Apollo on a mission to the replicator homeworld. Elizabeth said it was a bad idea, and I knew the same thing, but who listens to a 17 year old girl.

As my door closed behind me I saw the wedding photo on my bed, out of its frame, and completely unfolded.

Col Sheppard and Dr. Weir stood in the left of the photo, dressed in formal wear. The rest of Sheppard's team stood around them, but to their left, stood a group of six.

Three were girls, the other three boys. Sara and Michael stood left, Chris and Lily right. Derrick and I stood in the center of the group. Derrick in a full tucks, and I in a short white dress.

On the back of the photo was written '2008.'

"Wonder who laid it out." I picked up the photo, and folded it back along the creases. When completely folded only Elizabeth and the Col where visible.

It was strange; Elizabeth Weir had a photo of my team in the future, but had never once mentioned us in the logs on her computer. Then again they could have been on a separate drive, or deleted.

I returned the photo to its frame just as someone knocked at my door.

"Mai, it Derrick."

I told Lantis to open the door and he came in. The door closed and locked behind him.

"It's weird the difference in age now, you and I being the same age now; you're no longer the young one in the gang."

"Yeah it is," I sat down on my bed with my back to him.

"Ignoring me already, what'd I do?" He sat down behind me.

"Nothin'."

He wrapped his arms around me as if I was going to disappear again any moment. He was just about to kiss me as well, when the Col decided to interrupt.

"Artemis, you in there," Col Sheppard asked through the door.

"He has bad timing," I whispered I got off the bed and moved tword the door. "How'd the mission go?" I asked as the door opened.

"Mission went fine as far as we can tell; but something just appeared in orbit." I took that as a queue to start running toward the control room.

When we entered the gateroom, the entire city shook a red glow could be seen outside.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, McKay gave us the bad news; we had 30 hours before the shield failed.

"You're saying if we move so does the beam," Sara asked as the rest of my team walked up the stairs to join us.

"Yes, look anywhere on this planet this thing will follow us." McKay was in a bad mood already.

"Then leave. We have two ZPM's plus the drilling platform; fly the city." I walked over to Michael to get a yes or no on my plan.

"Are you insane," McKay was now in a really bad mood.

"No. Can it be done Michael?"

"Yeah it could be, but we'd need to stop the beam for about a minute to get the most of the ZPM's power." Michael stated, then walked over to Zelenkia to help him with the process

"See it can be done, so do it." I stormed off toward my room; the Phoenix would have to rise a little early.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-

"Artemis what are you doing we're about to take off, and you're on the pier?" Derrick yelled through the comm link.

"Tell Sheppard to lower the shield until 18,000 feet it'll save power. I'll see you later." I strapped my helmet on and got into the phoenix's cockpit, leaving me in the dark. I opened my eyes, and the Phoenix, named Helios, and I were now one and the same. "This is Artemis to Atlantis, can anyone hear me."

"Lowd and Clear, where are you?"

"On the west pier, I materialized the Phoenix, named Helios, early to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Careful Mai," Derricks worried voice echoed around.

"Aren't I always."

In three minutes we took off. Just as the shield was being raised, the beam hit the tower. I flew over to the tower as we entered hyperspace. Before I reached the tower we dropped out of hyperspace. "Oh no…"

From what I heard McKay tell Sheppard, we had 24 hours before the shield failed. "Sara, Michael, find out where we are, and I'll got contact the midway station." I stayed in Helios and waited as the two got to work. The moment they told me where it was I took off.

"Mai!" Derrick was trying to yell after me

"Hold down the fort."

I raced off away from the city, then activated the system that was a test system even for this fighter. I activated the stardrive. In a split second I was in orbit around the nearest Stargate. I entered the macro, dialed the midway station, told Col Cater I was coming through and went.

End Chapter 6

Ok that took me THREE WEEKS to write. I had to watch "First Strike", and "Adrift" multiple time. Plus I had to do research on Michael. Originally Michael was an OC, but then I thought it would be cool to use Michael the Wraith. It was 9 paged hand written, oh and its around 2,200 words. The Star Drive is based off of The FTL's from Battlestar Galactica. The space suti Mai wears is From a Show called Stellvia, and Helios, the robot, is based of a mobile suit

Hope everyone enjoyed it.

WINGS


End file.
